Runaway Love
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Three girls with different situations just want to runaway...


Runaway Love

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**_

PLEASE REVIEW

**A girl with curly ash blonde hair and blue eyes ran down the street a bag on her shoulder.**

Now little Hermione is only 9 years old

Shes trying to figure out why the world is so cold

Why shes all all alone and they never met her family  
>Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy<br>Part of her is missing and nobody will listen

_Hermione sat on her bed scrunched up in the corner thinking._

Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen

_Hermione peeked out her head her mom was in the kitchen smoking weed._

Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
>Starting with laughs-usually ending in a fight<p>

_A man was with her as they fought. She went back in her room._

Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
>Trying to have his way and little Hermione says 'ouch'<br>She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her

_She heard it stop and knew her mom had passed out. She went in the closet and curled up. The man came in and pulled her out. She bit him and forgot what he was going to do and started beating her._

Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her

_The man had left and she pulled at her mom who just shook her off insisting she was lying._

Hermione is stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
>She says shes bout to run away and never come back.<p>

_Hermione threw some things in a bag and walked out her room. Her mom lay on the kitchen table passed out. She looked back one more time and ran out._

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

_Hermione Granger ran down the street a bag on her shoulder._

**A little girl with ginger hair and blue eyes ran down the street a bag on her shoulder.**

Little Ginny is only 10 years old  
>Shes steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<p>

Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her

_Ginny sat on her bed in front of her mirror and brushed her hair out of her face wondering why she was so ugly._

Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her  
>Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises<p>

_Her step-dad banged down the door and and grabbed her. She cried and he hit her leaving big bruises._

Teachers ask questions she making up excuses

_The teacher stopped her and asked about the bruises. Ginny lied and said she was just a klutz._

Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
>Its only one girl really knows what she about<p>

_She stared at a picture of a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes._

Her name is little Lavender and they become friends  
>Promise that they always be tight til the end<p>

_She remembered playing at the park with Lavender to get away from their abusive homes._

Until one day lil Lavender gets shot  
>A drive by bullet went stray up on her block<p>

_They had been playing when a man let out a shot that ricocheted and hit Lavender_

Now Ginny stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
>She says shes bout to run away and never come back.<p>

_Ginny threw some things in her bag along with the picture of Lavender. Her step-dad banged on the door and she opened the window. She jumped out and started running._

_Ginny __ran down the street a bag on her shoulder._

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

**A little girl with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes sat on a bench backpack in front of her ****crying.**

Little Luna is eleven years old  
>Shes steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<br>So she pops x to get rid of all the pain

_Luna sits on the curb and popped a pill to relieve the pain._

Cause shes having s** with a boy who's sixteen  
>Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love<p>

_A boy sat next to her and kissed her cheek and she smiled._

So there's no protection hes using no glove  
>Never thinking bout the consequences of her actions<br>Living for today and not tomorrows satisfaction  
>The days go by and her belly gets big<p>

_She stares at herself in the mirror her stomach bigger than usual._

The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid

_He moved to California to meet new girls. He isn't ready for a kid._

Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
>Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion<p>

_She could just imagine her mom hitting her if she found out._

Luna is stuck up in the world on her own  
>Forced to think that hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She say shes about to run away and never come back.<p>

_She throws some things in her backpack and runs out. She runs until her legs get tired and she sits down._

_Luna __sat on a bench backpack in front of her __crying._

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

Runaway love

**Runaway Love **

**THE END**


End file.
